V is for Velocity
by Jedi Buttercup
Summary: "All right, you've got me," Sam said. "What do you know about the Loop of Kon Garat?"


**Title:** V is for Velocity

 **Author:** Jedi Buttercup

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** The words are mine; the worlds are not.

 **Summary:** _"All right, you've got me," Sam said. "What do you know about the Loop of Kon Garat?"._ 1400 words.

 **Spoilers:** Stargate SG-1 post-series

 **Notes:** A friendship piece, written for Stargate SG-1 Off-World Alphabet Soup. Posted elsewhere 7/28/2015.

* * *

"So. Now that it's just us girls." Vala threw a sly glance in Sam's direction.

Sam arched an eyebrow at her as they walked down the steps from Hebridan's transplanted stargate. They weren't _exactly_ alone, but they would have a few seconds before the rest of the team came through. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Vala replied, breezily. "Just wondering. Teal'c said we were coming here to _reconnect with long-missed allies_. Colonel Mitchell said we'd be _spreading the good word_ about the final defeat of the Ori. The IOA spokesman said we'd be _renegotiating for technology from a position of greater strength_. And _Daniel_ gave you a wink and told us not to have _too_ much fun. One of these things is not like the others, Sam. What are we _really_ doing on Hebridan?"

Sam made a show of glancing back to make sure they'd put enough space between them and the 'gate so that the others just coming through wouldn't hear, then let her excited smile break through at last. "All right, you've got me. What do you know about the Loop of Kon Garat?"

"Wait, that was held _here_?" Vala's eyes widened as she tilted her head back, looking up at the scarred heights of shiny post-industrial construction around the 'gate square and the subdued whirr of elevated trains racing between them on invisible tracks. "I've never attended in person, but some of the best betting to be had in the galaxy was on that race! At least, until the Ori shut them down. I was never tempted to participate myself, though; the winnings weren't exactly portable, and I couldn't afford to do it for free."

"Wanna?" Sam grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

"Are you _serious_?" Vala gave her a skeptical glance.

"Well, not _exactly_ for free, I guess," Sam had to admit, "but for all those things the guys said, at least. I flew copilot once before; it's not like we'd be _completely_ out of our depth."

"You _are_ serious. No prize then? Just a good will sort of thing?" Vala's eyebrows rose, though her eyes were starting to sparkle as much as Sam was sure her own were.

"Well, Tech Con Group didn't exactly survive the invasion intact; it's more of a government sponsorship this year. But they are still offering a contract to the winner. When I heard about it, I looked up Warrick Finn- the Serrakin I copiloted for last time- and found out he'd survived, as he was out on a run when the Priors took the planet. But he was injured in the fighting when his people reclaimed it and won't be able to fly himself this year. So I talked him into letting us use his ship, in exchange for him getting the contract if we win the race. Interested in being _my_ copilot?"

Vala made a thoughtful moue. "Well, now, that depends. Exactly how much fun is _too_ much?"

Sam laughed. "Is that a yes, or should I go tell Teal'c he's off the hook for diplomatic duty?"

"Far be it from _me_ to disrupt Teal'c's enjoyment of whatever insipid wine and stale finger foods the Hebridans have managed to provide. I rather doubt he's had enough quality glowering time lately since the Interim Jaffa Council finally disbanded after the elections."

"That's a yes, then." Sam shared a grin with her, then waved as she finally spotted their contact approaching.

"Warrick!" she called to her friend.

"Major Carter!" Warrick waved back.

The reptilian alien looked as worse for wear as his planet did; he'd picked up several still-healing scars and a distinct limp. But his attitude was as earnest as ever.

"It's Lt. Colonel Carter now; but it's so good to see you, Warrick. I was glad to hear about Eamon, and I grieve with you for your losses."

"Those who fell made their mark," Warrick gave her a solemn nod. "And their names will be honored as we rebuild. Congratulations on your promotion; and on your recent achievements. The galaxy owes your team a great debt."

"Thank you. Though we wouldn't be here without your people's courage, either; we were very relieved to hear from your resistance movement after the Ori were defeated."

"As you say," he agreed, then turned his attention to Vala. "And this is...?"

"Vala Mal Doran, who'll be copiloting for me; she joined SG-1 after our last visit."

"Ah; Ms. Mal Doran. I have heard of you from Dr. Jackson since we resumed communications."

"All good things, I hope?" Vala extended a hand to shake.

Warrick took it with a slight bow. "Of course. Now, I assume you will be wanting to see the _Seberus_? You made some mention of technological advancements since the last time we were in contact?"

"Oh, yes!" Sam replied as Warrick turned to escort them toward the hangar. "We've had some, ah, assistance from the Asgard; as you might know, their ships also used ion propulsion, and they shared a number of other advancements with us. We've acquired quite a bit of technology from the Ancients as well, and built upon what we've back-engineered from Goa'uld sources. There are still several areas we're behind in, of course- our scientific progress has been more than a little uneven- but I have a number of ideas we might be able to apply to give us even more of a boost than the naquadah trick last time..."

The conversation lasted for several more minutes; by the time they'd reached the hangar and checked in with the rest of the team, Vala was starting to fidget. But she'd kept up with Sam on the technical details, and even Eamon, cynical as ever, had seemed grudgingly impressed with their plans.

"Still interested?" Sam nudged Vala, after the Finns showed them to their temporary quarters. "You seem a little distracted; but it's not too late to back out, you know."

"Oh, it's not the race," Vala said, then shook her head. "Well, I suppose it is in a way; I'm just... a little bemused. It's been... how many years since you stepped off your planet for the first time?"

"Ten, eleven; something like that. Why?"

"And after all the things you've done during that time- the worlds you've seen, the battleships you've flown, the armies you've defeated, the gods you've cast down- _this_ little merchant's holiday still has the power to make you smile like a small child with a new toy?" Vala said in a teasing tone.

Sam frowned, thinking about it. It was true, she'd done far more spectacular things, even before the first time she'd flown the Loop. And soon enough, she'd be leaving SG-1 for another promotion and another project, probably joining Dr. Lee in the construction of the Midway space station. This was far from the first time, or the last, she'd have a chance to see the stars from close up, and not just from the surface of a planet, her own or otherwise. But there was just something about the idea of the race; she couldn't explain it.

"You're talking to someone who rides motorcycles," she finally said, "and grew up watching sci-fi television. The last time I was here, when Warrick turned to me and said, 'Major, give it all you've got'..."

She bit her lip at the memory; she'd felt almost like she'd been transported to the bridge of the _Enterprise_ in that moment. "I've gotten used to a lot of things over the last decade or so; after enough repetition, just about anything becomes old hat. And some of that... might not be a good thing, given that we've been at almost constant war the entire time. But I think... as long as I can still find a sense of wonder in what we do, I'm ultimately going to be okay?" She offered a shrug.

Vala tilted her head, studying Sam's expression. Then she gave a wide, tooth-baring smile. "Plus, they cheated last time, and you've wanted to try again ever since," she said, cheerily.

"So what if I have?" Sam laughed, shaking a finger at Vala. "You _did_ talk to Daniel about that mission."

"So what if I did? Now, let's go check out the local cuisine; what did you say the Hebridan specialty is, again?"

Vala linked her arm through Sam's, and steered them through the door out into the hopeful noise of a rebuilding world.

-x-


End file.
